Conversations
by inthenightside
Summary: This one's another fill from masskink - original request was:  So a few nights ago, I was thinking: Maybe we could get an open-minded FemShep and a curious Garrus propositioning the young Yeoman Chambers for a little fun?


Here's another fill from the kinkmeme.  
Original prompt was:

So a few nights ago, I was thinking: Maybe we could get an open-minded FemShep and a curious Garrus propositioning the young Yeoman Chambers for a little fun?

I swear I'll never understand why masskink of all things made me want to write at all, let alone this. *sigh*  
Feel free to point out to me how much fail it is...

* * *

In Shepard's opinion, it had been decidedly Garrus' fault. If he hadn't distracted her in a most unfair if pleasant manner, she certainly wouldn't have omitted to set the access control to her quarters from the usual 'my door is always open' policy to 'don't disturb me unless the Reapers are here and maybe not even then."

The result of that, predictably, was that just as she and Garrus were getting comfortable on the couch for a serious in-depth discussion about battle tactics, complete with demonstrations, the door unlocked and admitted an ever-cheerful Kelly Chambers to the Commander's quarters.

As Shepard knew well enough, there wasn't much that shut Kelly up, and even less that would shock her, but the sudden and unexpected sight of her commanding officer and their turian gunnery chief on the couch in an advanced stage of undress at least made her at least pause for a moment.  
Shepard took stock of the situation quickly; she was down to her panties, which were on the way down somewhere, not covering anything of importance and at the moment snagged against some plate on his knee.  
Garrus wore nothing but a slightly sheepish expression and her bra wrapped around one clawed finger. She sighed inwardly. There was no salvaging this one. She found she didn't want to, either.

As she also knew, the best way to be embarrassed was to act embarrassed, so she disentangled herself from the turian without any haste, getting rid of the panties as well in the process.  
She turned around and regarded the yeoman calmly. From behind her, she could hear Garrus mutter "Well, so much for not disturbing the crew."  
Shepard suppressed a smile at his tone. Well, it probably hadn't been much of a secret before the Omega 4 relay, and just as likely was even less of that now. If she thought about it, the only mystery had been the unexpected tact of her crew so far, and she was under no illusion that that would hold forever. She elbowed Garrus to shut him up. His protest had been for her sake anyway, or rather, her reputation's sake; he wasn't shy in that regard. Turians in general weren't, not by any definition of the word.  
She supposed it could have been worse, Kelly after all only being the second-worst gossip on the ship. Ah well.

"Yes, Kelly?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Commander. I didn't realize you were in." She gestured to a stack of datapads she was holding. "I was just bringing those in." The redhead's gaze was openly curious as she deposited the datapads on Shepard's desk. "I didn't mean to disturb you."  
It was impossible to tell which of the two she was sizing up. Then again, knowing Kelly, it probably was both of them.

"Not a problem. We were just... discussing tactics." Shepard replied with a quick curl of lips.

"A very heated discussion, I'm sure. I'd offer my help, but there's probably not much I can add to the conversation.", Kelly chuckled.

Shepard narrowed her eyes slightly, thinking. There had been something almost longing in the younger woman's expression for a second, and she remembered clearly that Kelly had expressed interest in both of them. True, she had done so with quite a sizable portion of the crew, though to a lesser degree, but still, this held possibilities.  
She turned her head to look at Garrus, cocking her head in a silent question. His eyes widened slightly as he caught on to her meaning. She raised an eyebrow, and his mandibles fluttered slightly, then he gave her a slight nod.  
She chuckled, then looked at Kelly again. "Oh, I don't know about that. Sometimes a different point of view can lead to a whole new picture of a situation. It's by no way mandatory, but if you feel like it you're welcome to join in."

Kelly blinked, but surprise melted into a very pleased smile. "I'd be happy to offer any insights I might have."

"Glad to hear it." Shepard replied in almost a purr.  
Garrus regarded her with some amusement, then added "You might want to lock the door, though."  
As Kelly stepped away to do so, he remarked to Shepard in a low voice "Not to complain in any way, but you are aware that this sort of thing is complicated enough with three people of the same species?"

She blinked, visibly swallowing the first question that came to mind and just looked at him.

His brain caught up with what he'd said, and he shook his head good-naturedly as her lips twitched in an attempt not to laugh aloud. "I'll demand the whole story later", she promised him in a tone of voice he knew very well by now. "You sure you're okay with this?"  
His only reply was an amused and a bit smug twitch of mandibles, and she chuckled. "Now I'm really going to demand details, later on. Anyway, I get your point. Just a problem of logistics, then. I think we can manage."

Kelly made her way back to them, and Shepard shifted away from Garrus, making room between them and motioning for Kelly to sit.  
"Make yourself comfortable. Now, since we already have a head start, we better bring you up to date."

Kelly didn't seem uncomfortable in the least as she gave Shepard a bright smile. "You have my undivided attention, Commander."

Shepard chuckled. "At ease, Kelly." She leaned in, capturing Kelly's lips in a cautious kiss. The redhead's response was enthusiastic and uninhibited, which eased her only concern, namely that of taking advantage here. She deepened the kiss, letting her hands roam over the other woman's upper body.  
An approving rumble came from Garrus, which didn't fail to make her smile against Kelly's lips. She smiled even more as she felt Kelly's hands on her own breasts, gentle but quite sure drawing small circles with her fingers. Nice, very nice.

Her hand against Kelly's breast was joined by a scaled three-fingered one, and just like the perfect team they always were, she let him take over while she reached for the neck of Kelly's uniform, drawing it open down to her hips in a deft move.  
She released Kelly's lips and nibbled down the side of her neck to her collarbone, then drew back to review the situation.  
Kelly had leaned back against Garrus, who was licking the side of her neck. He'd slipped one hand under her uniform, stroking her breast while supporting her hip with the other.

He felt her eyes on him and looked at her, responding to her unspoken question and letting her know that yes, he was really fine with this. About Kelly, well, there was no question she was happy with her current position.  
Shepard raised an eyebrow at him, then took hold of Kelly's uniform and started to slip it over her shoulders. Kelly whimpered and wriggled most enthusiastically to help, which translated into prominent parts of her anatomy wriggling as well. Garrus seemed fascinated, but then again Shepard already knew he liked breasts. He leaned forward, pushing Kelly's bra off to cup one breast with his hand, and Kelly reached up, lazily curling one hand around his fringe.

Shepard finished drawing the uniform off Kelly and settled in again, continuing her nibbling from Kelly's collarbone downwards, over the soft swell of her other breast.

Kelly found some particular sensitive spot on Garrus' fringe, and he growled, his fingers instinctively tightening on Kelly's breast. She gave a startled whimper, stiffening in their arms, then relaxing again.

"Careful with the claws", Shepard murmured, "not everyone has heavy skin weave."

"No" Kelly said, voice almost dreamy. "That feels really nice."

"I see." Shepard replied, amused. "Carry on, then." She let her hands wander over soft skin, enjoying the feel of smooth muscles under her fingers and the soft noises the redhead made. Encouraged by that, she slid her hands down Kelly's body, nudging her thighs apart gently.

Garrus was licking at Kelly's nipple, but he immediately drew his hand down, setting his hand firmly between her legs. Kelly gave a gasp and moved her hips against him, which made him chuckle.

Shepard would have removed that scrap of underwear, but he flicked his thumb, claw slicing through the band of her panties, leaving her bare, and Kelly moaned again.  
Shepard shrugged inwardly. Not much point in being especially careful about that Cerberus-issue clothing, she supposed. She watched with interest as he started stroking Kelly, his scaly-textured fingers certainly a bonus in this context, as she well knew from personal experience. "You know, Garrus, I think we found something she likes."

Garrus rumbled, amused but with an undertone of arousal she had come to know only lately.  
"If you say so, Shepard." He circled the pad of one finger over Kelly's clit in a lazy circle.

Kelly's whimper made her dig her fingernails slightly into Kelly's thighs, making the woman arch up.

"She does make very interesting noises." the turian observed.

"So she does. Let's see whether we can improve on that." She took hold of the other woman's waist and lifted her up into the turian's lap, continuing to stroke her as she guided her into place.  
There was no hint of hesitation in Kelly's demeanor, Shepard noted with a slight start. She told me she trusts me. She really meant that. She trusts me, us, not to do anything she dislikes. "Still okay with this?" she asked, just to be sure.

Her only reply was an incoherent moan, and an impatient wriggle against Garrus, which made him chuckle again.  
Shepard's lips twitched into a delighted grin. So, I finally found something to shut her up. Too bad it isn't applicable on the bridge.

"Go ahead", she said, lips against Kelly's neck, holding her gently. She was about to offer some advice, but Kelly suddenly wrapped her legs around Garrus' hips, clinging tight in exactly the right way.  
Garrus growled, shifting his hold on her to her waist as he aligned his body correctly, pushing into her with a quick move.  
Kelly moaned again, and Shepard raised an eyebrow at her, amused "Oh. So you already know how this works."

Kelly didn't reply, but then again she was understandably distracted by now.  
Shepard leaned back for a moment, just watching the two of them move, soft skin against hard plates. So that's what it looks like. Strangely beautiful. Oh, and not to mention, hot.  
She also noted absently that Garrus was a lot more careful with Kelly than with her, keeping a slow, steady pace. He'd taken that admonition about the lack of skin weave seriously. Time to give the turian a hand, then.

She leaned against Kelly's back, sliding her hands down the woman's front, then leaned over her shoulder. "Just from personal experience" she told Kelly in a murmur, "it feels even better if you hold yourself just so" she pushed gently at Kelly's hips, changing the angle slightly "and then lean back just so" she wrapped her arms around Kelly, encouraging her to lean back and taking her weight. The woman went rigid for a moment, moaning, then shuddered in pleasure, and Shepard chuckled. "Yes, that's what I was talking about."

Kelly arched back into her, whimpering something that sounded like 'please'. Shepard chose to take that as approval, gently rolling one hardened nipple between her fingers, then slid her other hand down to rub against Kelly's clit.  
That seemed to do it, as Kelly arched again in a wordless scream, shudders running through her frame.  
They held her between them until her body relaxed, and Shepard was strangely touched by that slightly dazed expression she had. Now that's a pretty sight, she thought.

Garrus moved away from under her, letting her rest on the couch again. Shepard looked down at her and gave her a smile. "Everything all right there?"

Kelly smiled brightly, completely at ease if still flushed. "Perfectly, Commander."

"Kelly, there's something I'd been meaning to ask you." Garrus drawled, and under any other circumstances his tone would have alerted Shepard, but her attention was still on Kelly.

"Certainly." Kelly replied, looking much more alert again.

"Maybe I better just show you."  
Shepard started to turn, but he moved far too fast. She had combat reflexes, true, but even her subconscious had never seen Garrus as a threat, and the next moment she found herself in his lap, his chest plates pressing against into her back, his arms wrapped firmly around her. "Damnit, Garrus, what are you -"

She struggled for a moment, drawing a deep growl from Garrus, but apparently he was having none of that. He moved underneath her, keeping her immobile, and she bit back a scream as he sheathed himself within her in a single thrust.  
She'd been good and ready for quite some time into the proceedings by now, so that felt distractingly good, even if she couldn't quite approve of the way he'd taken charge here.  
Shepard growled, finding he was still holding her as she tried to move. Granted, she wasn't trying to get away, but she didn't really like being restrained.

"Come on, let me go." Instead, he pushed his hips against her once, sending a wave of pleasure through her. She tried to wriggle her hips, needing more, but his grip was too tight. "If you are trying to make me beg-" she ground out, only to have any thoughts disrupted by another sharp thrust.

"Not what I have in mind." He seemed to think about it for a second, then added "Not this time, at any rate."  
That was mildly alarming, but Shepard didn't seem to have enough mental capacity left to ponder this in depth.

Garrus licked her neck, which made her blink and relax slightly.

"You see?" Garrus addressed Kelly. "She can't seem to relax. I was looking for your professional recommendation."

Kelly smiled, her green eyes sparkling with mischief, and something more.

"I think I can see the problem." Shepard's eyes widened as Kelly got to her feet and leaned over her.

"Garrus, I'm going to get you for this", she gasped as he suddenly dug his claws into her skin, sending small pleasant shocks through her.

"I know." he replied, close to her ear. "Looking forward to it."

Soft hands joined scaly ones against her body, mapping sensitive spots, experimenting with different pressure. The skin weave and the other mods that Cerberus had done to Shepard's body had altered her perception of touch, making her more resistant to damage and pain, but leaving her with a lot less overall sensitivity than she'd had before. Kelly seemed to be very adept at her search, and between her and Garrus' attentions they soon had her panting.

"The approach I'd suggest would be, first, providing some immediate stress relief..." Kelly stated mock-seriously, and Shepard threw her head back as Kelly found just the right spots and Garrus moved just the right way against her. It shouldn't have been that easy, not with that lack of control, but somehow, it was, and she came hard, arching helplessly against Garrus.

"Like so" Kelly continued, and Shepard could hear the smile in her voice.

"Still not relaxed", Garrus rumbled, but his voice wasn't that steady anymore either.

"Not all complaints can be resolved in one session," Kelly replied, "but we can apply certain techniques to help her relax."

Shepard still started slightly as Kelly started massaging her inner thighs. The way she was draped over Garrus she couldn't see what Kelly was doing, but that question was answered soon enough as she felt the redhead's tongue directly against her clit.  
And Kelly apparently was very good at what she did.  
She wanted to scream but could only manage a whimper, and Garrus shifted his hands to grasp her breasts, kneading gently. It sent her into some strange sort of overload, perception narrowed down to just what her two partners were doing to her. Dignity and loss of control were long forgotten concepts, meaningless.

Garrus purred, a sound she more felt than heard, and his voice in her ear was so low she wasn't sure she'd really heard it. "Just enjoy. We got you."

Her muscles seemed to have turned to jelly, leaving her melted against Garrus, sensation sweeping her away like a wave. Pleasure peaked and she came again, not the sharp, almost violent ease of tension before, but a slow, sweet relief unlike she'd experienced before. Garrus snarled under her, pushing against her one last time before finding his own release. Shepard whimpered again, appreciative of the aftershocks.  
Kelly straightened up and leaned in, hugging her close until she had calmed down.

Shepard still was not quite ready to move again, and when Garrus slid her down on the couch between himself and Kelly, she was vaguely grateful for the support of the backrest, slinging one arm over it to keep herself upright.

Behind her. Garrus chuckled slightly. "I think we can call that relaxed. Thank you, Kelly, that was very...instructive."

Kelly smiled brightly, very much at ease. "You're welcome. It's always a pleasure to have such immediate feedback."

Shepard was still trying to catching her breath, but reason was returning. She half expected them to share a congratulatory high five, but fortunately they refrained from doing so. It was for the better, really, as she would not have been held responsible for what she would have done to them.

Garrus chuckled again.

She knew that tone. She didn't even need to look at him to confirm.  
"He's being smug, isn't he?" she remarked to Kelly.

Kelly threw the turian a considering look, then nodded decisively.

Shepard sighed. Then she caught the other woman's eye and started to smile. Kelly raised an eyebrow at her.  
Shepard regarded her appraisingly. "You seemed to know your way around a turian's physique." she said, slowly. "I take it you have done some research in that area?"

"Quite some." Kelly admitted freely.

"All in the name of science, I'm sure." Shepard winked at her, but continued in an even tone "So. Got any tricks to share to cure him of that smugness of his? I'm minded to test how far his stamina really goes."  
She turned, looking at Garrus. "What do you say, Kelly?"

The turian's mandibles twitched in slight alarm at her expression. He knew her well. "Shepard -"

"Definitely, Commander" Kelly replied, all eagerness.

"Then I'm very eager to learn" Shepard declared, descending on Garrus as Kelly closed in from the side. "Told you I'd get you for this.", she added with a wink. It did nothing to reassure him. In fact, he looked even more worried.

.

* * *

.

They had made it to the bed at some point, and that had, of course, led to another round of experimentation. Or several.  
By now pleasantly exhausted, they had ending up in a surprisingly comfortable tangle of limbs. Shepard sighed contently, with a sleepily purring turian curled around her and a drowsy human happily cuddled up against her. All in all, it wasn't a bad position to be in, she reflected.

She turned her head slightly, catching Garrus' eye, giving a slight twitch of lips and a look at Kelly. His mandibles twitched in a similar incredulous expression. The real surprise at all of this had been that Kelly wasn't only a match for them with regards to curiosity, enthusiasm and willingness to experiment, she clearly surpassed them. She had been happy enough, but Shepard suspected that Kelly in fact was the least exhausted of them. Really, her energy seemed limitless, and her creativity was downright impressive.  
Definitely a point for improvement. If a partly-cybernetic human and a turian couldn't keep up with a unaugumented human, then something was wrong with the world in general and it would mean Cerberus might be right in some regards to human superiority. Which was unacceptable, of course, and had to be proven wrong, and they therefore needed to regroup, recover a bit and come up with another plan.  
Garrus flared his mandibles into a slightly wicked smile, as always catching on to her thoughts, giving her a nod.  
Reassured, she relaxed again, idly stroking through Kelly's hair. Yes, she really wanted to test Kelly's limits. She'd never been able to back away from a challenge.  
"I think we'll have to continue this discussion after some short break."

Kelly chuckled sleepily. "Delighted to, Commander."


End file.
